Coconut Rum and Whip Cream
by acebear
Summary: tabby fun with rum and whip cream on a cold night
1. Chapter 1

Coconut Rum and Whip Cream

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony had just finished placing the bottle of coconut rum next to the glasses on the table he then looked around at the romantic area he made in front of his fireplace thinking she is going to love it . He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door . He looked at the clock and said right on time as he walked over to the door and opened it . After letting her in and taking her coat he asked her what she thought . She walked over to the back of the couch looked around and told him it was perfect before looking back over at him and saying how beautiful everything was . He then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her for a moment or two before finally letting her go and taking her hand and leading her around the couch and onto the area .

After reaching the area they sat down it wasn't long til she was in his lap straddling him while looking into his eyes . It wasn't long before they were making out as he was laying her down them just in there underwear. Soon their underwear was off and he was using the whip cream all over her body and she moaned with every lick to witch he left a kiss or two before moving to the next place on her . It wasn't much longer and he was eating her out making her moan louder and louder with every touch . It only took one more lick and she was coming hard and fast , he didn't miss a drop of her loving every drop of her . After finishing the last drop of her he sat up and got their glasses and opened the bottle of Coconut Rum and gave them each about half a glass . She smiled as he she handed her her glass she then took a smell of the rum and told him it smelled good and took a sip . He agreed with her that it did smell good but he liked her smell better that he loved the smell of her gun power perfume better . She couldn't help but smile then give him a kiss . After they finished their rum she got back into his lap but this time she lowered herself onto his hard cock . He held her hips as she started moving they both moaned at the feeling of being one after such a long hard day . It only took a few more thrust up from him for both of them to come fast and hard .

He held her for a few moments before they finally laid down and started to cuddle .After a few mins of cuddling she looked at him and told him how much she loved him and that she wouldn't trade anything about their life together for anything the world . He smiled at her and kissed her before saying he felt the same way he then sat up and reached for his jacket pocket . She looked at him as he did so almost in wonder at what he was doing . It didn't take her long to realize what he was doing once he had gotten out the little blue Tiffany's box . After getting out the box he then got on one knee and asked her to marry him . She looked from him to the ring for a moment before saying yes . It wasn't long after he put the ring on her finger that she was laying back down with him on top of her as they made out . She moaned louder then she had when she was riding him once he was finally inside her . It wasn't long after they had started that his cock started twitching and it only took her arching her back once she felt him twitching that her walls were starting to close . Soon after her walls closed is when they came hard and fast together . After getting their breathing back he pulled out of her and they cuddled until they fell asleep .

2 months later

Abby was in her lab trying to work but she couldn't focus because she was waiting for her blood work to come back . She couldn't wait to find out what the results of her blood test would she because she had taken a home test a before coming into work and it came back positive but home tests aren't always right so there she was sitting in her lab waiting and thinking about how she was going to tell Tony if the blood work came back positive as well .

It didn't take her long to get into her office and over to her computer and to pull it up . She read the results twice before finally crying happy tears . She couldn't have been happy at that moment just knowing that their hopefully first child of many was growing inside her . She had just whipped her eyes when he called her and asked if she had anything to witch she said yes and that he should come down and see her . It didn't take him long to get down to her lab he and over to her . He hugged her and asked her what was wrong because he noticed she had been crying . She then told him that she was fine and that everything was more then fine as she left him to print out the blood test results and the positive home test and walked back over to him and handed them to him .

After reading it a few times he finally dropped both tests on the floor before picking her up and spinning her around and kissing her deep . It didn't take her long to kiss him back and once they parted she said I take it that you are as happy as I am right now . He then said while his hand was on her cheek that she could never understand the lack of words that he had to express how happy he was.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

Yours always Acebear .


	2. Chapter 2

Coconut Rum and Whip Cream chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Recap

After reaching the area they sat down it wasn't long til she was in his lap straddling him while looking into his eyes . It wasn't long before they were making out as he was laying her down them just in there underwear. Soon their underwear was off and he was using the whip cream all over her body and she moaned with every lick to witch he left a kiss or two before moving to the next place on her . It wasn't much longer and he was eating her out making her moan louder and louder with every touch . It only took one more lick and she was coming hard and fast , he didn't miss a drop of her loving every drop of her . After finishing the last drop of her he sat up and got their glasses and opened the bottle of Coconut Rum and gave them each about half a glass . She smiled as he she handed her her glass she then took a smell of the rum and told him it smelled good and took a sip . He agreed with her that it did smell good but he liked her smell better that he loved the smell of her gun power perfume better . She couldn't help but smile then give him a kiss . After they finished their rum she got back into his lap but this time she lowered herself onto his hard cock . He held her hips as she started moving they both moaned at the feeling of being one after such a long hard day . It only took a few more thrust up from him for both of them to come fast and hard .

He held her for a few moments before they finally laid down and started to cuddle .After a few mins of cuddling she looked at him and told him how much she loved him and that she wouldn't trade anything about their life together for anything the world . He smiled at her and kissed her before saying he felt the same way he then sat up and reached for his jacket pocket . She looked at him as he did so almost in wonder at what he was doing . It didn't take her long to realize what he was doing once he had gotten out the little blue Tiffany's box . After getting out the box he then got on one knee and asked her to marry him . She looked from him to the ring for a moment before saying yes . It wasn't long after he put the ring on her finger that she was laying back down with him on top of her as they made out . She moaned louder then she had when she was riding him once he was finally inside her . It wasn't long after they had started that his cock started twitching and it only took her arching her back once she felt him twitching that her walls were starting to close . Soon after her walls closed is when they came hard and fast together . After getting their breathing back he pulled out of her and they cuddled until they fell asleep .

2 months later

Abby was in her lab trying to work but she couldn't focus because she was waiting for her blood work to come back . She couldn't wait to find out what the results of her blood test would she because she had taken a home test a before coming into work and it came back positive but home tests aren't always right so there she was sitting in her lab waiting and thinking about how she was going to tell Tony if the blood work came back positive as well .

It didn't take her long to get into her office and over to her computer and to pull it up . She read the results twice before finally crying happy tears . She couldn't have been happy at that moment just knowing that their hopefully first child of many was growing inside her . She had just whipped her eyes when he called her and asked if she had anything to witch she said yes and that he should come down and see her . It didn't take him long to get down to her lab he and over to her . He hugged her and asked her what was wrong because he noticed she had been crying . She then told him that she was fine and that everything was more then fine as she left him to print out the blood test results and the positive home test and walked back over to him and handed them to him .

After reading it a few times he finally dropped both tests on the floor before picking her up and spinning her around and kissing her deep . It didn't take her long to kiss him back and once they parted she said I take it that you are as happy as I am right now . He then said while his hand was on her cheek that she could never understand the lack of words that he had to express how happy he was.

Now on Coconut Rum and Whip Cream

3 months later

Tony was in the elevator on his way to see Abby to get her for the night . She was sitting in her office just finishing getting her things when he walked in . He walked over to her and asked her where she wanted to go got dinner . She looked at him and said wherever he wanted to go was fine that all she really wanted to do was lay in bed with him because it had been a long day and they have to be up for a ultrasound in the morning . He then kissed her head and said why don't I drop you off at home for a nice bath and I will go to the store and get the stuff we need for BLT'S and Fries , she then kissed him aback and said OK babe and that a bath really sounded good .

It didn't take long for them to drop her off and for her to run a bath while he went to the store .she was relaxing in the tub when she all of a sudden started singing I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)(Ooh)I try to picture me without you but I can't 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals Just not for long, for long, And live with me forever now, You pull the blackout curtains down,Just not for long, for long,We could be immoral- immortals. He had just came home and her singing to their unborn baby and walked into the bathroom and said I take it you want to watch Big Hero 6 . She smiled at him and said what can I say the fall out boy song is good . He laughed and asked her if she was ready to get out and she needed and he helped her out .

Soon after drying off and going to the bedroom to just lay down while he made dinner she had fallen asleep waiting . It didn't take long after getting her into bed that he went to work on dinner . After finally finishing he plated their food and went into the bedroom with it and some drinks on a tray . It didn't take long for him to see she had fallen asleep waiting so he decided to set the tray down and to wake her up with kisses . It wasn't long after the first kiss that she was waking up . She stayed awake long enough to have dinner , go to the bathroom and go back to sleep. Once everything was in the sink he decided it was time for him to get some sleep since they did have a doctor's appointment in the morning .

She was the first one to wake up in the morning . She decided to go make them some pancakes for breakfast with a side of fruit and OJ . It wasn't long after she had started the pancakes that he had woken up to a empty bed . He smiled once he smelled that she was cooking so he put his boxers back on and walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen , it didn't take them long to eat and get ready to go to the doctors once they were ready he took her hand and kissed it before they left home for the appointment.

It didn't take them long to get to the doctors office once they left and after they got there it was just a waiting game to be called back . It took about 30 mins for them to finally be called back and once they had they got the shocker of a lifetime they found out they were having quadruplets . They looked at each other in shock once they saw 4 babies on the scene . Once they calmed down their teach asked them if they wanted to know what they were having . She took a deep breath before asking him if he wanted to know .he looked at her and said yes but only if she wanted to know and she said yes as they both looked at the teach . It didn't take them long to find out they were having 2 of each . After printing off them pics the teach left leaving them to sit a realize what just happened .

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
